The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for a fuel burner for use in a heater mounted on a motor vehicle to heat up the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
There have generally been used wick-type burners. The wick-type burners however are large in size and hence are not satisfactory for use on motor vehicles in which installation spaces are limited.
The applicant has proposed a burner having a fuel atomizer for atomizing fuel by heating the same with a heater and an ignition means for igniting the atomized fuel which is injected from the fuel atomizer into a burner body, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-199362.
However, the proposed burner is disadvantageous in that due to cabonization of unburned fuel, carbon tends to be deposited on the outer and inner peripheries of the burner, especially in a fuel passage thereof, thus narrowing and sometimes clogging the fuel passage to lower the efficiency of the burner.